Ruby LaFontaine
Ruby LaFontaine (born: Ruby Dubois also known as The Red Witch) is a very old witch who was once believed Ruby to be just a legend. She was once defeated and forced to hide, powerless, since her defeat. Ruby stated that Darkness helped her restore her strength, and showed her there was more than just light magic on Earth. She later used mind manipulation to marry Julian Prescott and get him to sign over his company to her. She is also his heiress, per his death, and the step-mother of his daughter, Ivana. History Early History Ruby was born to two mortal parents, who were the lords in the North Land of Franks. When she was born, she was described as beautiful with, "pale skin. Paler than snow. Red lips. Redder than blood. Black hair. Black as her own soul." Her parents soon discovered that Ruby had been cursed with powerful dark magic, and they locked her away in their home while they attempted to cope with their daughters growing power. The more Ruby was forced to hide in her home the angrier she became. One day, her mother gave birth to another child, a girl whom they named Blanche. Blanche had the purest of good magic in her veins, and this caused the sisters to be natural enemies. Ruby, hidden by her family and feared by her village, grew envious of her younger sister who received only praise from the villagers and their parents. She went to the woods to release her anger and took her negative feelings out on the wildlife around her, and ignored her parent's pleas for her to stop. It was around this time when Ruby met a beautiful black cat who she named Mau. She fell in love with the cat and took good care of her. Mau told her not to do evil and bad things, but Ruby couldn't help but do them. Due to Ruby being deemed a lost-cause by the familiars, Mau left her owner and never looked back At the age of seventeen, her rage consumed her and she murdered her parents before she turned her rage to her younger sister. It was in that moment that she learned that she and Blanche were true equals in their power. Ruby made it clear that she didn't regret her decision to murder her parents, as she deemed that they deserved it for loving one daughter more than the other. She continued to spiral and soon, Wizards were called by higher powers to intervene and stop Ruby and she killed them without thinking twice. Defeat and Imprisonment Ruby's spiral into Darkness led her back to her own home, where Blanche returned after building up her own forces and studying the magical arts. Ruby and Blanche faced off at the ruins of their childhood home. They entered a powerful battle, that Ruby ultimately lost to her sister. As punishment, Ruby's powers were stripped and she was imprisoned in a tower in a cavern cloaked in good magic. She was left alone for three centuries, where she had slowly deteriorated. Freedom and life with Jannes One day, she was visited by Jannes, The Black Wizard. Jannes gave her a liquid to drink, and then told her that she was now free, and to her to come with him. At an unknown point in time, she went into hiding and served wizards and learned what she could off of them, but wasn't able to restore her powers. Throughout Destined Season 3 Ruby makes her first appearance near the end of Life Goes On ''when she enters the Oracle's cave wearing a long red cape. The Oracle comments that she thought Ruby was a myth, a legend, and calls her ''The Red Witch. Ruby asks if the Oracle knows who she is, to which the Oracle responds that she does and that the legends said that she hid, as she was powerless. Ruby replies that she was indeed defeated, and when questioned on why she has chosen now to return, only says that Darkness did her a favor. He showed her that there is more than just light magic in the world and that his short time on Earth gave her the strength she needed, presumably to escape. The Oracle tells her that it won't be easy and that many have tried and they have all failed. However, Ruby assures her that she is a patient woman and has waited a long time, so she can wait a little longer. The Oracle says that she doesn't understand - if Ruby didn't want to rule the world, what did she want? Ruby simply states that all she seeks is revenge. Personality Ruby is an extremely patient and level-headed woman, who always seems to be three steps ahead of her enemy. She is intelligent and hardworking, willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants, which is a very dangerous thing to have. She is more than capable of holding a grudge as she has spent over thirteen centuries trying to get revenge against those who have wronged her in the past, no matter how long or how much power it takes. As a witch, Ruby was much more confident in her abilities and in herself, however, after her defeat which rendered her powerless, she went into hiding. She became afraid of the world and felt alone, and very powerless. She feared that she would never regain her powers ever again, but was able to find some hope when Gadreel returned to Earth and brought Darkness with him. She is also very used to getting what she wants. Physical Appearance Ruby is a striking woman in her mid-late twenties with pale, almost white skin, and long black hair that contrasts her pale skin. She has very striking emerald green eyes and dark lashes as well as dark eyebrows, which accent her eyes. She has a tall and slim physique that is finely toned. When she is in the Underworld or around magical beings, she is most commonly seen wearing a beautiful red cloak. When she is in the mortal world, she wears sophisticated pant-suits and her hair is generally in a ponytail. Name's Meaning Ruby is a predominantly feminine given name taken from the name of the gemstone ruby. The name of the gemstone comes from the Latin ruber, meaning red. LaFontaine is a topographic name for someone who lived near a spring or well, a variant of Fontaine, with the definite article La. Powers Her powers, for the time being, are unknown. However, as a witch, she should possess the basic powers of a witch. Ruby mentioned that she was defeated and left powerless in the past, but has since regained her powers. Basic Powers * [[Scrying|'Scrying']]:' The ability to locate people with the use of a crystal and map. (presumed) * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making]]:' The ability to create potions. (presumed) * [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting]]:' The ability to cast and sometimes create spells. (presumed) * [[Mediumship|'Mediumship]]:''' The ability to see the dead. (presumed) '''Active Powers * [[Spiralization|'Spiralization']]:' The ability to teleport through the use of blues spirals. The power is exclusively found and seen in Warlocks, however, Ruby admitted to stealing the power from an old friend. (stolen from unknown wizard) * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]:' * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis]]:' * [[Touch of Death|'Touch of Death]]:' The ability to kill someone with one touch. The victim vaporizes and turns into a pile of ash. (stolen from unknown Darklighter) * 'Summoning: * Mind Manipulation: Inactive Powers Appearances Season 3 * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and Trivia * Ruby was thought to be a legend; * She is known as the Red Witch for unknown reasons; * She is allegedly from France; * She knew Darkness well enough for him/it to tell her about the magic that walks the Earth; * Darkness' short time on Earth gave Ruby the strength she needed to escape whatever prison she was in; * She has some similarities to The Darkness/Gadreel; ** Both were thought to be myths or legends. ** Both had their powers taken one way or another - Gadreel via imprisonment, and Ruby by losing a battle against an unknown person. ** Both escaped their prisons, and have since sought revenge for what happened prior to their imprisonment. ** Both are an unknown number of centuries old. ** Both are unaging and possibly immortal. * She is the first character to have a familiar; * She wants to buy Prescott Group from Julian Prescott; ** She used mind manipulation to get him to sign over his company and all of his assets, making her the CEO and owner. To the public, she was just his advisor. * She married Julian so that after his death she will be left with his company and money. She planned to kill him shortly after their union in order to fast-track her inheritance; * Due to her union to Julian she is the step-mother of his twelve-year-old daughter, Ivanna; * Her online records state that she was born in France, moved to the U.S. at the age of twenty, and is incredibly wealthy; * She loves nature, and enjoys connecting with it; * She made her first kill at the age of three when she killed a bunny, despite her mother telling her not too. She was grounded as punishment; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Witches Category:Upper-Level